Prototype Red Lily
by MeguMegane-san
Summary: Life wasn't on her side from start. Suffer and despair. Tears and regret. There are things in this world that are to be blame. But even so, against the pale blue moon, the blood-stained lily could only bloom beautifully. (Prototype Naruko-samurai AU. Slightly Inspired by Shinsengumi)
1. Prologue

**WARNING UNBETAREAD. Please be notified that this is just a protoype story. I will post the other 3 chapter after editin some stuff. Feel free to review or comment. Anything is welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

There were a few things she remembered that day. One, she can't go back ever again. Two, she is already dead. The girl she was born and grew up.

7 years old Naruko Namikaze. Died on a tragedy. A failed subject of experiment 009.

"What should we do to her now boss?"

"Hmm... for now..." a smirk made way into the mans lips as his eyes travelled all over her tiny twitching naked body. "It'll be such a waste just to throw it away. Why not use it for other use?"

A laughter began to echoe from another man in white robes. He was tall and lean standing beside a fat man wearing an expensive yukata.

"Welp. Its your decision. After all, that thing's mind is already gone." The tall man turned around and patted the fat man's shoulder. "Though its still quite small, have fun."

The fat man snorted and shrugged his hand off. He made his way towards the child's metal bed where she was chained. "Isn't it way better? The smaller it is" he began undoing his yukata and let it fell down to the floor exposing his large thick hard rod. "The tighter it'll be."

The tall man said nothing and walked away closing the door with a loud click. The fat man maniacly chuckled as he began to rub his manhood in a slow motion before parting the girl's tiny legs.

The fat man groan in delight. Rubbing his aching rod with her soft untouched folds gave him the shivers and pleasure he loved. With one big push, he slide into her earning himself a loud painful cry from her.

He then proceeds violating her insides. This is why he prefers little girls. So tight and soft. Her cries of help and despirate ascape only made him turned on. With violent push and pull, he came as many times as he could. Both her blood and cum mixed coating her red bruised opening.

He loved it. He loved it so much. The fat man bent down and grabbed the the little girl's jaw and shut her up with a kiss. Disgusting tongue roam around her cavern tasting the sweet saliva.

Such a beautiful doll he has right now. Blonde hair with the sweetest taste. An unmatured satisfying for a developing body despite her age. She'll surely grow up as a fine young lady one day. Although too bad. That'll never happened.

With one last came, his seeds exploded inside the tiny cavern of the girl. Her stomach bloated filled with his smelly substance. The man slide off her letting s trail of sticky white liquid began to pool into the metal bed.

Panthing and satisfied. He looked at the child's face. Tears flooded her sides and a droll coming out of her mouth. Eyes wide as saucers with her blue lifeless irises rolled up aginst her eyelids. His rod began to tighten again. With his reflex, he began to touch it and rub his rough fingers encircling his manhood. The broken expression she had excited him and with a final push, white substance came out of his rod and sprayed sll over the little girl's face and chest.

The fat man grinned in delightment. He grabbed his yukata off the floor and wrapped it around his body. After tying his obi around his waist, he looked at her again. Twitching and crying. Broken. Both mind and body.

He grinned and left the room. Locked it and was gone.

Inside the dark room. Small whispers began to fill the closed cold room. It was a voice of a young girl crying.

'Jiji...anyone... help me... anyone...'

That was the start of her 2 years imprisonment. The fat man would come and would not stop until he's satisfied. The experiments had stopped but she was reduced to title of a slave. Her tiny malnurished body repeatedly violated inside that cold room. Locked never seeing the light of day.

A year later, within the dark blood-stained walls made of metal, agains't the dim yellow light, a man found her covered in blood with nothing to cover her naked body. She held a long katana in her thin hand. The other holding the fat man's head with the horror looked imbedded in it's face.

Two cold lifeless blue eyes stared back to two pair of amused rust colored eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING PLEASE BE NOTIFIED THAT THIS IS JUST A PROTOTPYPE STORY. ALSO UNBETAREAD. THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I JUST WHIP IT OUT AND PUBLISH. ANY REVIEWS OR COMMENTS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE COVER.**

* * *

""Kon. Situation."

"Hai! The target have been confirmed. Target with one enemy ahead. One enemy 50 meters away 5 o' clock. 4 enemies at 40 meters, 3 o'clock. Another 3 more at 7 o'clock, 60 meters away."

"Pon. Report to the captain."

"Aye-Aye!-degozaru~~"

Her long sword gleamed under the moonlight. White kitsune mask covering her upper face leaving the lower exposed showing a thin line of soft-looking pink lips. Blue cold eyes glowed inside the slits of the mask began to narrow following the train of the escaped targets.

Hopping her way along the tall branches of the trees, she was accompanied only with a yellow fluffy tiny fox with a twisted rope of white and red around it's neck secured with a large silver bell.

Her speed increased as the two identified escaping shinobis began to appear in her line of sight. Without wasting another second, she raced against them and meet one of the terrified shinobis with a sharp slash only to be blocked by a worn out kunai.

Both of them dodged her attack and jumped towards a near clearing surrounded with tall grass past the knees. The two shinobis began their stances. Kunais in both hands waiting for the persuer to show up under the moonlight away from the forest's shadow.

Fluttering long blonde hair and a white kitsune mask with a missing bottom part. White sailor uniform with sky blue ribbon tied around her enlarged collar. White thigh length skirt and white knee lengh socks. A perfect frame of an innocent school girl only to get destroyed by long thin scabbard tied on the left side of her waist and the thin sharp sword in her hand glowing under the moonlight.

The red lily. The tell-tale dog of the current shogun of the continent, Lord Murasaki Hideyoshi. Aka-hime the myth of the autumn end.

"Aka-hime. The tales are true. You do exist. "

Aka-hime did not bother to replied back. She walked closer to the two armed shinobis before her. One cloaked with a black merchant hood, her target. She stopped at her tracks when then the remaining shinobis caught up to them. They encircled her and surrounded the her. She stood stiffly examining the area.

Two infront of her another 2 behind her, 3 at 2 o'clock. 1 enemy 5 meters 4 o'clock, 3 enemies 7 o'clock and 1 remaining stood besides her target at 11 o' clock.

They were on their stances. One covering her target with his body with a kunai on his hand. Aka-hime lowered her sword. Despite her unguarded appearance, they did not dare to approach her. During their stay in the land of sky, they had heard the rumors of the red lily living up to her title, the bride of the shinigami.

"Kon, go and hide for a while." Her eyes never left her target. Blue eyes analysed her situation. She was out numbered but they are not strong enough to kill her.

The yellow fox looked at her worriedly. "Hmmm... got it."

She nodded. The tiny fox hopped away from her and climbed the tallest tree not far from the clearing silently observing his mistress. Yellow eyes with red slits began to narrow as he sat comfortably on the branch over viewing the entire clearing.

Kon sat silently watching the shinobis ran towards his mistress. The exchange of attacks have begun. 1 shinobi hurled shurikens towards Aka-hime while the others began to ready their positions.

Along with the slow sway of the grass his mistress croutched down and clenched the handle of the sword tightly. Blue eyes narrowed and glowed. She countered the shurikens with presicion and dashed towards the nearest shinobi. With a sidestep to the left, her body twisted and dodged the a flying kick from another enemy and slide down with her back arched to dodge a fire jutsu.

They were ganging up on her. Kon licked his paw. Silly humans. His mistress is too skilled be killed off easily. He hummed in satisfaction as he began scratching the back of his furry head with his hind leg. This form was bothersome but he had no choice. Naruko had personally ordered him to take a shape of a little fox. Why a fox? He has no idea. Why is he little? He assumed despite her lack of emotion, she liked cute things. He huffed with amusement.

"Waahhhh its already starting? What a bummer-degozaru."

A cute feminine voice caught him back to reality. Beside him was his sister, Pon who is also in a form of a fox with a red and white rope securred around her neck with a gold bell attached to the front. Her coat was a few shades darker than him.

"Gahh-!" suddenly a loud painful cry began to echoe from the clearing. Blood smeered all over the grass where a fresh body had fallen. "Ah. One is already dead." He said with a bored voice.

"Damn. So how much have I missed?" Kon asked hearing another shriek of horror resonating the area.

"Not much." Kon huffed hearing a loud yell coming from another shinobi. It was emmidiately silenced as a strike whipped in the air followed by a loud pleading yell from a running shinobi.

"Hmn..." Kon mused looking at her mistress as she stabbed another shinobi in the chest and proceeded to part the man in half.

"Monster!"

"No!-You!DIE!"

With a low dash and quick footwork, she dodged the shinobi's attack and grabbed his arm. Twisting the limb backwards mercilessly. The audible sound of bones cracking and blood spraying out of his hand send shivers into the remaining shinobis as she didn't waste any time and whirled to the other side of the limb and twisted her slender body to deliver an axe kick to her victim's head. They could have sworn they've heard a cracking sound as soon as her heel met the shinobi's skull.

Naruko tossed the twisted limb and looked around. 5 more to achieve her target. The said target back tracked with his hands trembling in fear. Eyes wondering around looking for a possible escape from her.

Naruko raised her sword towards her target making him flinch. The remaining bodyguards surrounded the target with their backs turned to him.

"We'll handle her. Now go!" One of the remaining shinobis whispered. His eyes focused into the girl.

The target gulped in fear. Should he abandon his friends to escape? No. But the mission is important. He must deliver the information to his kage. "But-"

"HURRY!"

The target flinched again before his head dropped down. Tears began to fall from his eyes down to the earth. He's leaving them. Leaving them to die. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a simple information gathering. Yet. Why?

The target turned his heels and fled. Naruko looked at retreating target. She blinked and crouched down. Hands gripping tightly to the handle of her sword and prepared her stance. The blade aligned with the scabbard as her hands held the handle as is if she was drawing it.

"Die." She coldly whispered. Her eyes focused into the fleeing patch of black behind the 4 charging shinobis.

Along with the low gust of wind aka-hime dissapeared from their sight. She was gone in a blink of an eye. Before one of the shinobis realised what had happen, a loud shriek echoed behind him. He was about to turn around when he began to wonder his situation. Why is he going up? No.

Kon grunted as he watched every head of the shinobis parted from their bodies. Blood oozed from their clean cut neck and sprayed a large patch of grass. One by one the heads began to fall down near their limp bodies bathing in their own pool of blood. Each having their own look frozen in their faces before they die. One was astonishment and some were having a hopeless look. His eyes turned to his mistress. She whipped her sword in the air to get rid of the remaining blood off the blade before shiething it back to the scabbard.

Another faint gust of wind began to blow the grass. Naruko turned her heels and walked back towards the two foxes waiting for her. There was no stain of blood on her clothes. Her mask glowed against the moonlight creating an effect as if an angel has decended from the moon. She walked past the remaines of the corpses she made as if she got nothing to do with it.

Kon jumped down and met his mistress followed by Pon. He throttled towards Naruko and stopped when they reached her. "Good work ,Naruko."

"Kon, are there no more remaining shinobis in the area?"

Kon closed his eyes and focosed his energy. Yang energy flodded around them and kept on spreading around the forest. He shook his head sideways. "Nope. That's the last of them." Kon opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I see."

"Naruko, are you hurt-degozaru?" Pon looked at her worriedly before settling two front paws on her legs to look at her.

She shook her head before bending down to carry the female fox. "No. They were weak. "

"I see. Mah! Taichou is already on the way-degozaru. Should we met them along the way?"

Naruko looked at her surrounding. No doubt. If they wait for the reiforcements to come, they will see this. Taichou would nag again when they arrive. She frowned. A nagging captain is a pain in the ass to handle. She looked down at Pon who emmidiately realised the situation.

"Understood."Pon bowed his head before running towards the nearest corpse.

She began to walked away ignoring the maws and crunching sounds behind her. Kon doesn't appreciate if someone is watching him cleaning up after her.

With Pon in her hands, Naruko's frame began to blend into the forest's shadows until she was gone. The clearing was once more a quite place. Tall stainless grass swayed against the wind as Kon followed his mistress into the forest as soon as he was done with the deed. The corpses had dissapeared leaving no trail of evidences on on their tails. Seconds had passed, soft fluttering flaps echoed on the other side of the clearing. A hawk soared into the night sky. It had succesfully hide from the foxes and the girl. Now that they are finally gone, the bird fled the area with the information gathered by the shinobis. A black thin parcel on it's feet with an emblem of it's destination. A symbol of a spiral with a small triangle for a tip forming a shape of a leaf.


End file.
